Wind Above My Wings
by Lord Thyrowing
Summary: No. This story has become so hilariously, mind-meltingly, My Immortal-ly, unforgivably bad that it doesn't even deserve a proper summary anymore. I am truly sorry that I'm hosting this story. Well, mostly. Enjoy, if you dare.
1. Algi Save the Day

This is a repost of JIGGLYVONCHEESE's fic, "Wind Above My Wings." If you're into hilariously awful fics, then this is the fic for your masochistic self. If you're not, then stop reading now, or else risk brain melting. Flame away. Just remember I didn't write this, okay?

* * *

Hi my name is Algeria. Or rather Algeria Lily Pulaski Angola Honduras Smith. But i normally go by Algi. I am fourteen but i am in eleventh grade. I have purple eyes and super long naturally purple hair with green streaks and Im super skinny. I bet your wondering why i'm telling you all this. Well I should probably start at hte beginning. It all started one mornign as i got ready for scholl.

"Algi"! my mother called out. Well actually, she's my step mother. but who cares. "time for breakfast. I made pancackes!" I drag myself our of bed and walked in to the kitchen. The pancackes smelled good. I love me some pancackes.

""Mmm, smells delish," i say grabbing a plate and fork from the drawer and splat! Tammy drops seven pacackes onto my plate. i put the plate on the kichen table and dump alot of maple syrup all over it.

Sudden;y i hear gunshots. My first instinct is to run out and see whats wrong. So I do.

Once Im outside i unfurl my wings and take off. Yes, i have wings. There purple andgreen to match my hair. everyone knows i have them and they all love me for it. Im enjoying the air blowing thru my long hair when i see the bad guys. I fold my wings up, and free fall I land on my feet unharmed.

"Whats up doc?' i ask casually, as I walkto them. one is holding a gun to a girl I don't knows' head and the other is going thru her purse. He gasps.

'Algeria lily pulaski Angola HOnduras smith! he shouts. I should have known!'

"how about you drop the gun and let the girl go.' I demand. The girl has hair as long as mine but its just an ungly brown and she doesn'r have wings. but she has a wicked right hook.

"How bout no?" the man says. He points his gun at my and shoots. I cna feel the bullet traveling thru my stomach, but it doesn't hurt. there s no blood. The man gasps again and drops his gun on the road and runs away.

'Are you alright' ask the girl.

"I'm fine," i say. "But are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, all becuause you saved me. Thank you!"

"Its nothing, I say, helping the girl put everything in her purse. "What's your name?"

"Im Nicaragua, Nikki for short,' she says, "Are you sure youre ok? They shot you.'

"Im fine," I tell Niki. "Really." Because i cant die.


	2. The Scool Adventures

And here's chapter 2. Ignore the beginning bits; I think JIGGLY just flat-out forgot what she wrote in the last chapter. If you're looking for any signs of Buffy, skip ahead a chap.

Like before, I didn't write this, don't flame me, la di da. I am not responsible for any lost or missing brain cells.

* * *

Nikki turned to me. "Thank you again for saaving me," she said. Shes wearing a ratty old tee shirt and some faded ripped up jeanes. It must of happened while the bad guys werer stealing from her.

"I told you it was nothing," I say again, dutsing off my own jeanes. i have on a dark blue pair of jeanes that I've had forever but they still look brand new and cute neeon pink top. "i'm Algeria. But yu can call me Algi."

"Okay, Algi," Nikki said. "I'm Nikki."

Sudenlly I look at my really really expensive silver rolex watch and yell, "Oh no, we're going to be late for schooll!1"

"Don't worry," nIkky says. "You can fly there and carry me too!" So we flew to Jefferson high School. Nikki and i are the same age but we're both in sophomores in high school. We have all the same classes together, even the first one. When i land in the frontof the shool we both walk in to our classroom. The teacher, mr. Robertson, says, "Hello ladies. Tell me why your both late. NOW"

I say, :well Ninkki was getting beat up so i had to save her."

Mr Roberston nods. He believed me. "Detention for both of you right now." he said even though he believed me.

We both go to the principle's office but we're both best friends with ms Stevens so she lets us go home for the rest of the day. But when we go home we run into the same bad guys as earlier. "Hey, it's you guys!" one oft hem shouts . The other one says "let's get em!"

"RUN!" i yell to Nikki and we both take of running. We run down the streeet an thru the forest until we find an old abandoned house. I went inside and Nikki followwed me. There were tow chairs around a small round dusty table and we hid under the tabelcloth. We could hear the bad guys walk around the house and Nikki was breathin gloudly but I wasn't because I'm better at controling that but they didn't here her thankfully.

Finally the two bad guys go away and we come out from under the talble. "That was close," I say, and Nikki agrees. "I'm hungry," she says, so we go into the kitchen to find something too eat.

Theres all sorts of cans in the kitchen, peas, carrots, ocorn, pumkin, anything and evrything we wanted. And they were still good to.

And after we ate we decided to take a nap before we went swimming in the lake behind the house.


	3. Buffy IS in troubles part 1

And here's chapter 3. As this is the chapter where the Buffyverse is retconned into the story, it's also the point when I was messaged to post this. If you're a die-hard Buffy fan, I'm very very sorry, but understand that I couldn't just let this comedic gold go unnoticed.

If you're brand new here, the usual warning: I did not write this, someone named JIGGLYVONCHEESE did on DeviantArt, look her up if you really want to hear her side of the story, don't flame me (but go ahead and flame her, if you want; I don't care).

* * *

A couple days later me and Nikki get out of schol erly again because it is a half day. we go back to the old building like we did the other days after school. But this time we dont' go swimming becuase we have home work.

I finish it so fast taht i have too help nikki with her home work. It was too easy for me I dont know why i'm still a soophomore. tammy said I should stay in 10th grade so I did. But after we finishd our home work we decided to go explore the rest of the old house.

I walk into someones old bed room. there is a bed in the corner. The matress is moldy and balck but Im not afriad to sit on it. there are a bunch of poster on the wall and wooden crosses and stakes all over the place and stuff.

"Hey Nikki" I yell. "come see what I found'

'what is it?" Nikki asks coming into the room. She stopps in front of the bed. 'What the wat!' she yells. "what is going on here!"

"I don't know" i say. "but I think htere's a vampire slayer hear some where."

"You got taht right," Buffy the vampire slayer said. She steps into the bed room and asks us what were doing there. nikki answers.

"Well we were running from some bad guys thhree days ago and we hid in here and we liked iit so we came back after school every day since then.:

Buffy narowed her eyes. "What kinds of bad guys?"

I answered this one. "they were big and the were wearing leather jackets and-' i said with a giggle- "they were cute too."

Niki giggled too but buffy didn't. 'This is bad," she mutters. "we need to get out of here right now!"

'What do yu mean" Nikki asks.

"I mean that were all in dang-" buffy began but the bad guys from earlier grabbed her from behind and kidnapped her.

"Oh no!" nikki shouts. 'What are we goinna do!"

"i guesstheres olny one think we can do," i tell her. 'we have to save Buffy."


	4. Want u back

My worst nightmare has come true. Two new chapters of this appeared in my inbox today. Flame away; I don't care anymore.

* * *

Nikki and Algime were runing to the badhouse where the bad guys lived. It was old and rust I guess. I was richt.

We have to go or well be lat for school LOL" expleamed Nikki.

But I founded Buffy on the ship in the house lake.

"Theirs a lak here! Buffy must be eating on the ship now!" I gandered. But would it be to late o early?;

I ordred pancackles in the ship kitchen plac and even the cook maybe a bad guy, I got super yummy pancackes.

"You should totlly marry my step mommy, you're PERECTO for him! I gargled.

KUDOS but Im married, said him. Besides he loved me too much but that was wired so I punchd him so hard he expounded.

"Hey hey hay! YOU saved me!" Buffy huged me and we kissed but like girls do ok?

Where's willow?" I ordered. It was too much for my head serious.

(ps i watched this part)

"She was here all rite but then she had a brane thingy and totally died lol." (thats the thingy that killed her member?)

"Buffy like, you have to stop loving me else or I will. turn into a vamp!

I shriedked. NO LOVE! HOW COULD I LIVE WITOUT LOVE MY LOVES.

''ITS OK but we need an expert? So... lets go to the firsts house!

(ps is he evul or a goody? Plz tell me! Thankes!)

Along the way they were more bad guys but I killd them four Buffo. She was getting really rally hot so i helped her cool down if you now what i mean.

"Algi," he called out it was Ganon. Libya is used!"

I gulped. Gannon was a wig pig but Libya? Well i put up my gourd for a safety check. suddenly, all these bad guys raned from SPAIN!

Stand BACK!

I pusehd Buffalo but she got a bruse but thats ok shes tough. Then I got the Spaniards love drunk and stoned them exception.

Ganon ran up and tellold me he loved loved luves my purple hare but I didnt tell me i died it or else it would murder him.

I locked down.

Nikkie was there lik a dead man only girlier. She was a vamp!

I felt up buffys hands.

"Its ok, she whistled. But I have my confession to confess./

Buffo pointed her chest. it was HUGE!

"When we were filing the bad guys i got preaganant.

I was so happy. I have a daughter!

"but list en we have to go before they cum on down!:

But it was too too late. The phyrexians have invaded!


	5. Twilight Dawn

This is the second one. I gave up on reading this crap awhile ago. And it seems the phyrexians disappeared. Weird.

* * *

We were at the Doc's office becuase Buffy needs here baby examined to make sure shes not fa'king it and just triing to get my child support. Im a girl so i got to stay with here for the visit yay.

"Buffy im a bad news bear", the doc roared.

Oh no. What could it be but bad?

"This baby is not yours. Its...Algi's! !

I knew it as soon as he told me.

"Buffy how could you!" I squited in her eyes, and she ran screaming for help.

I was alon with doc. since i was a big girl, i could squeegee him and noone would now!

"Kiss me" he giggled. I did. Then we did bad stuff but my love was too much for him he died.

I went back to da lake house and went inside the Hall OF Birth. There on the tabule was

Lana Del Ray!

"Wat u want?" I sassed her with my sass sauce. She was like firzzzled by I.

She was waring an amazed outfit like usaul, with eggos and da meat and everthing in the world!

Sudenly she starting singing Born THis Way (thats her song! OMG I luv it dont you())plsdontsue!)

I knew twas a signet of god.

Then Buffy Came.

"U suck I hope your moms head gets a stroke"! I magiced. I knew then i had to rescue the babby from Buffy before...TWILIGHT DAWN.

Darkness came.

(ps sorry its short but im sick so wah luv u all!)


	6. FRANCE

Oh my God, she's written another one. Her email said she's been sick. But she got better. Damn!

* * *

All those things hapened. Sum of them even twice in a row! Everything. Baby rescuu time!

"How do i do that do? I penned Guatemala (my new BFF becus nikki died u know wah!

"you need to go b ack to teh Hall of Births and get Lana to reversi Buffy curse! she globed".

I had soo soo much fun their last time cause there was a party and OMG PRINCE WILLIAM AND KATE AND EIGHT WERE THERE THEY ARE SOOOOOOO PRETTTTTTY! I rally wanted to go back. so I sad yeah ok and we did.

But lana was not there. instead it was...MR Robertson!

Algeria Honduras you botch i sent lana to prison for corruption of you"!"youve skepped scool and mustbe terminated!"

NOOOOOO! I chortled and shoot a firball at him. It misst but still hit him in the face and I won.

"NOoo u kiLLED HIM!" i ECHOED.

"Ms Stevens is gonna expel you ooooooooh"! menaiced Guatemala.

"i cant let that happen, I puffed back. i went over their and put on Mr Robertsons big robosuit. Then i stompd out and blew up the scool like i did.

Everyone there died but lana is safe so thats ok and no scool forever but my mom was mad so i got grounded wah!

"Now we have 2 u know rescue lana!

Oh no shes been kidnapped by Spaniards!" i exceted agan.

There was only 1 option. the finale option. Algeria must declare WAR ON LIBYA!

TO BE CONTINENT


	7. Tara no

And then there's this one. I have a feeling she's been stockpiling them, hoping to kill me in a deluge of awfulness.

* * *

It was dusk. In french terms thats like morning only smellier. it was a conincedence considering that my mom was there for a busness thing with her new boyfreind who rally likes me even thogh i hate him becus for my birthday he boght me a brand new car but i have wings so i dont care about it and i wrecked it all over his face HA!

Anyway Japan and her swiss guards were there preparing me for the debate with the LIBYA president Sara Palin.

"Ok Algi, you are a politico expert, so youll beat her no prob" she assured. "But they have nucklear missiles that can blow friggin everything up so, be super duper careful not to make them seem to stupid.

"OK let the debate for Lana begin!" said the mod. "U first Algi becus you are so awesome!"

I daid thanks and began.

"Ladies and gentleman, palin may be a man, but Lana has the thing for the baby. u cant kill moms and doodads for nothing at all!"

But palin was existant. "we can blow stuff up if we feel like it for causes and stuff.

"My cause is the TRUTH!" i four scored.

Everyone around me cheered except for the stupid peple who voted for other contries. Suddenly while i was eatin mah toast omnomnomnom toasttt yummmmmm there was a EXPLOOSSSSIAN!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOM!1111111111

Everyone was dead except me and japan becus the swedish fish protected her.

"Palin used the missiles! we need ot save lana before the radoactive vamps come to kill hjer!

We found lana besides the big builnding in the town. She was soooo pretty it made my heart swim in a lake! However there were problems. Coming from behind her was...TARA!

"STAY AWAY OR I'LL EAT HER NOMNOM!" She yodeled.

"Why Tara why"? I zapped.

"Becus Im preganant and i need Lana to fix me up ha!"

Lucky i had my gun so I shot tara in the face a million times. Some of the blood got on Lana but she was a secret vamp so she licked it up and became super strong!

I steppd on tara's body as i walked over to Lana.

"ready to go home?" I whamped.

"No. First we need to kill NICKI MINAJ!


	8. love u

Ugggggggghhhhhhhhhhh she sent another one ughgggghghghghghghghg please flame do whatever make her stop uuuggugugyhgugh curse you JIGGLY ughguguguugh

* * *

It twas the vma's. all the video stars were their that i liked exept for the ones i dont. Anyway i was invited becus i have the ""connections"" I needed to ghet in. It was like rally tough. not even biebs got in!

Anyway it was totaklly queit exdept for all the music being prescribed by the bands and stuff like simple plan who are the best band ever. But where be Nicki?

Over there! By the fruits!

I gasped. She was rally pretty, like Lana except with a crown of BLOOOOOOD. My spear was there (ps i got it when i killed tara cus she had one ok) so i speared her heart with my heart. it was clavicle.

Anyway she was voted worse outfit of all time and didnt win any awards becus i won most of them becus of my video i put on youtube of me dancing to that beyonce song you know the one with the ring and stuff? Lana won sum awards tooo, dont be mad lol!

"why are u crying?" laked Michigan. Hes my gahy bff like all the girfs have now.

"Im so sad i didnt win any awards!" i cried and eveynoe was soooooooooo sad! It was the saddest thing that ever happned to me.

Its ok, take mine", perfumed Lana. She gave mee...TWILIGHT DAWN.

Wooooooooot woooooooooooot

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111888111111111111 1

I was home agan. the cursed was revertesed. buffy was dead. But the war for the womb had just began!


	9. sleeeep oveeeeeeeeeer

I'm getting real tired of this. But here's the next chapter. Unfortunately, Algi doesn't die in a fire while drowning. That's someone else.

* * *

Dawn. twilght dawn. It was the morning of the war. My hare looking beutiful in the sunset bolevard. There were guns to shoot the bad guys every where. lana was sitting on her throne and was lashes her eyes, but really? REALLY?

Fake was reality. Darkness. Hunger. Games.

Buffy was on the other side of the moon, planning her invasoin with my baby. her poisons wreaked her havok on my mind but i could not be turned. I was could not be killed member? So i laughed and pointed out that she was getting fatter becus she is and that mad her sooooo mad.

"ALGI I KILL YOU! stretched buffy as she came down on the mooonship.

But lana was ready and fired the misiles at her. some of them were defected by willows dark magics but they went and killed dawn and buffy mom so that was awesome.

There was blod on my shoes but they were old so the shoe shop girl gave me some rally rally expensive ones with giant heels that made me so tall that i won an award for it by the president.

i winged over to lanashouse for the victry slumber party YAY! Even thogh llots of peopel are dead a lot of peoplle sitil showed up becus lana is famous and everthying and her little monsters like me were there to keep her company.

We all danced for like hours to all her songs even the new ones that no one herd before becus she let me lisen to them becus she loves me soooo muchh its not even reality.,

Buffy was ded and i was happy.

But something was verrrrrrrrrry wrong.

MY BABY WAS GONE!1


	10. Valentin

Okay. She sent me an email (sort of) that explaned (sic) that she accidentally split the last two chapters up. But still blamed me for it. Whatever. She also sent me this chapter with FIVE EXCLAMATION POINTS AND AN INTERROBANG!?

Enjoy. Or run away. I won't blame you.

* * *

So anyway I got my baby back and did sum stufff so now i am the queen of the underword. Becaus Im just sooo strong and cant die. all of the vamps and ankels and demoans and stuff hav to litsen 2 me, or i kill dem all hahaha!

I still had mr robo suite, you know. i put it on to walk around the scool and rally rally serch for new frends becus i hav to kill one evry full moon or else i get thrown intothe pit of fire water doom. nikki was ded and so was japan and guatamala so i serched the ruins for canada. she was almost as pretty as a loony with SpaARKls in her hares and a dress that I lent her but she never gave bak witch (see what i did their?) is why shes a bad guy here.

"Algi!"

I sad WHAT BICH?

"Algi this is Canada.

"Go for canada.

"We need u at the site for constrution.

"Ok" I am a part tim constrution worker girf becus i need more money to feed the homless.

But the house being destructoyed was...the lak hoouse!

OK everyone we need to save this house. MEmories!" I pizzad. But there were no freinds to back me up becus they were all still in FRANCE or the vmas. And all my other ones and twos were ded.

Exept for buffy. I mean sure we, had fights and I won all of them exept that one but i won it anyway even though i got detention becus it was before i blew up and down the scool. But she stole my baby!

So there was no thing left to do but hoax the stage. I got mah bigfoot constume and ran over to scare the constrution worker. am and ran away so fast i couldnt even see him becus he was so fast huh?

But then there was an investigattion. BY THE SCOOOBS1


	11. marry ME

This fic is eating my soul.

* * *

We are were on the lab. It was tangent. Too dark.,

"Wheere are our wheels not rolling stones?"

she was making no sense becuase she was hit in the head by a million bullets.

DUCK!

We crashed into the tree bed, we, were not hurt but i got some cuts and bruses that were bad but i healed right up becus im like that ok?

We were alone in da dark lik the tv game. I had Lana on my back like a piggy. she is a GODESS but i digress.

"we are never ever ever getting back together" i scremed but no one was therre it was only the windy wind.

"Algi your so brave for doing all this just for me."

"Well i would thank you but that would be wierd becus we R both girls" I contracted.

We made our bed and started up at the stary the starts are staring back lik creeeeeeepy hobos. (BTW I HATE HOBOS THEY SO UGLY AND WIRED LIKE ON ICARLY THAT ONE WAS SOOO SCARY AAAAAAAAAH!11

There was a river near bye so i went ovr and washed all clothes. but i remebmr to seperate the colors and black and white so that they dont catchfire.

/the nite was long. my heart was even longer.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

the next day i woke up the arliest becus i had a alarm clock set for scool but that was blowed up wah!

"NOOOOOO i hate that stupid thingy! " I blew it up into a billion peices that killt a chip monk.

"Its ok, sometimes we hav e to live life like we are dead" rectified Lana.

she spoke the truth words but I denied them like my mother used to say b4 bed sometimes "dont follow you're hart unless you want to marrry the guy"

So i decided to propose to...,EDWARD CULLEN!


	12. good time

And just when I thought I wouldn't have to look at this thing again...

Anyhow, she sent an author's note with this, and that's when I decided to put in my own commentary to clear things up for any new readers unaware of JIGGLY's *ahem* _unique_ writing style.

* * *

Auther's Note plz read first plz

Ok Im rally sorry that this took sooooooooo long to wright but i had scool work to do and stuff and i just finished watching ALL OF THE TWILIGHT MOVIEs thats rigth isnt that awesome?

So anayway here is the next page of my this story i hope you lik it also he (that's me -Thyro) told me you guys were meanes in the revieows (I did. I did tell her that -Thyro) so be nice becus this stuff is AWESOME!? (No. No it is not -Thyro)

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444444

I wsa was in bed. It was good morning good nite. i woke up at twilite. Time to have a good time! ps i love that song thats why i said that ok?

edward cullen was in bed with me.(Apparently turned into a Twilight fanfic at the end of the last chapter -Thyro) so was that girl that hes in luv with becus they re so cutes together.

we played in my room until the sun came up in the morning nite so we can party and bulse (I'm thinking she's never heard the unedited version of Rita Ora's "How We Do (Party)" -Thyro)

ps im going ta put in dome poetics ok?

love

i love lvoe lik a sun

a thousand suns

in my hart

for you

but when i die

i hope u dont die

so u can lov me

When i told edward this he cried so much but thats cool; becus hes a sweeet gu,y

he held me with a gun heart and we did the teen stuff lik in the movies

suddenly...'/WE GOT PREGEANAT!

* * *

See this egg? This is my brain.

*slams egg with frying pan*

This is my brain after reading this fic.

I don't know how much longer I'm going to post what she sends me. A little bit of my soul dies every time I read one of her emails.


	13. call me mayby

NOOOOOOOOOOOOSHEJUSTSENTANOT HERCHAPTERNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OITHOUGHTSHEMAYBEDIEDORSOMET HING NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Okay so I was in the house party rite?

It was the weekend so no scool and i finiqued all my homeworks with my friend Russia.

There were probems, though,

Russia was buffys sister. Now me and buffy didnt talk much after the stuff that happend even though i saved her lik a million times rember?

but Russia was super nice to me all the time.

See we met while i was waking home from scool one day. it was after the stuff

My other freinds were away on a thing for something so i was alone. i couldl fly home with my wings but i lik looking at the boootiful trees (it was fall.

well anyway i was walking homn and not flying when all of a suddenly these craaazy Mexico guys from acros the border came behind me and got me. i was just gonna punch them in the face when russia cried out "ohmigod lookout algi!" and came on them.

the bad guys got scared cus they were outnumber now so they run away lik my litle sissy.

"thanks 4 saving ME! I sed to russia. she rally didnt save me but i let her think that cus im so nice.

"no props I'm' Russia who are u? she sed back. she was a girl who looked smaller thann me and a teen fatter with super blak hair that i rally liked but not as good as mine you now) and she was waring clothes.

so that's how we met.

It wasnt until the secnod date that i found out she was buff's sissy. we are like romeo and juleit in that taylor swift song that i luv.

we were on the cough kissing when...BUFFy came!


	14. love u lik a luv song

Why? Why me? Why am I cursed with posting this crap?

* * *

the mexiconans were all oveh me but i, had my super robot suit.

"Tomorow we destory mexico and maybe canadians 2!" i sed to russia who agreed becus obama policy.

after we killd mexico who was so ugly i scremed and kild him befor we ate. we went shopping!

OHMIGOD eveyone was so jellous that i was so prettier than tham. even beauty queen bowed to me when i got all pretty up.

BUt at the mall there was buffy.

"HEY you not so pretty. she sed lik a meen meanie.

"buffy i hat u ur so rude she is 2 pretty! sed zander.

he and left her and came over too me and were my freinds then and buffy was all alone lik a loser.

"ALGI IMA KILL U"

but buffy was lieing becuase i was so much stroner and tough and cant die member?

she left,,,,,,,,,,,,,but is it over? ps it isnt

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 444444444444444444444

I was at willo'ws house for a partie and stuff becus its mah birthday!

happy birtday to u! sed buffys family but they weree my famliy now becuase they left buffy for Me.

""Thankles so muich! i ate my cakery but wen i was bout to blooooow out the candels

BUFFY CAME


	15. mall tripp

I hate my life.

* * *

if was the finale battal, be tween i and buffo.

buffy ahad tons of demon guys and stuffs cus shes the slayer person but i was super girl.

"AWW u got no freinds biatch' i flowered.

Its true i did steal them all becus its not my fault im just so mcuh better then buff u know?

Anyway that buffy got sooooo mad she lookd like a skyscraperr.

"UDIENOW! she flossed

I ejected her punch bowel and slapped her like dat!

she was slappd

Luckly thohg she was recused by Tara who was a zombie now becus i killd her.

while they were running away i shot tara in the back and she dubble died.

HAHA!

4444444444444444444444444444 444444444444444444444444

we were bak at my house. my clothes were perfet but evey body elses were ruined by buffy fight.

"hey lets go shopping" i curdled.

"OHMIGOD yes" russia and Algi sed.

algi and i met russia at the mall.

hey russia" sed me to algi.

HI" it was me. me and russia and nikki (ps shes a zombie now but a goodie won not lik buffo

we were togehter when the buffy legion ATTACK!


	16. sweetsie pie

I...wha...I don't even...

* * *

Auther's Note omg rreeaaaaaaaaaaddd

i got a berta (thats the' person that checks the stuf u write u know) so my words are sooo much beter!

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444564444

we were at the mall. buffy was there

HAY girlfriend!" she compeed. We had a lagu.

"so how about sum Ice Cream?" i plagiarized.

they all agreed and we got some. we got alot. TOO MUCH.

"owowowowoow brane freeze!" cornelia screeeaaameed but the freeeze had frozed her lik a lollipop.

bak in the mall u got a massage on ur phone.

"omg ima gonna miss curfew!" u confalter.

u run to my house and knock on the door. "ALGI whats the matter with you u u?

Dat was my stepmomther, gracie.

She was an old woman with the hide of teh jackle and the snakey eye of snakes.

:GEt urself in side be4 u catch the pox!"

BIT it. Was it 2 lat?

Russia...had a musket!


	17. cancer omg

I give up. I'm done. It's over. Whatever. I dread checking my email now.

* * *

I was at the clinics. There is an person they're. she was verry very prettyt with super blondey hair theatre that wassn't better then mine, but stilln ot bad. of coruse, therre were one left. Couruse was my pet dogcat, sparkley queen. i calld her DT' for shorts.

i was sittnig for my apointment wid the nurse docter when she he DT rand up to me. "wats wrong?" i ceded?

my catdogcat sickled and lade down and died so sad.

"WHO idid this u monster" I sad.

But it was time for teh doctro visit. i left my dodgacat behind me below the waste.

the nurse is pretty" i thought but that waqs not all, she gave em lollipoppers.

tim for the checkdown.i got undressed but im so baeutiful i had to beat the boys up hard.

"Wat biatch?" i sassed the sasswoman. she grinned.

I"m so sory, she palmed. i shivered.

"what s the prob".

"u hav...teh cancer."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!O!

who gav me the cancre? i didnt sleep with any one becus im not icky.

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444444444444444

Back at may house we, got in line wid the hospice.

"DO u now who did ThIs?. i jackled.

russiza and poland looked at me lik a carzy perso, but i had a plan. they wuold believe me if i got the lana to say it wid me. they respect her septics and her love, and so it was the only way to kno the TRUTh.

Lana? i called her downtown for a low down up stairs.l

"Hey girl u so kul.

Hey thankers. say whooo gav me the canncer?

"Oh thad i herd buffy gets around town."

russia and poland fornicat their allinace. it was a treaty trick of interlocal impotence. sure palin romney hav probs but forein policy not a strong vest for them. buffy needed to sleep wid other politics to get their good side but i hav good connections so im not worried

"if she gav it 2 me she must hav the cure rite?  
"not totally but we shuld totally lik go there and stuff.

"Oh noes buffs been kid napped!"

I freckled. by who? i didnt lik her becus even though we besties she gav me cancer. but now i didn't hav the cure the didnapper did.

Theres only one plan WE SAV BUFFY!


	18. the PIZZA

I hate my life.

* * *

We werewolf hahajoke at the pizza parlor. it was a no scool day beacause snooki was coming 2 town for da holidays andn there was so many people following her cause she afamous

i ordered lik ten pizzas for me and my freinds and me and we ate them. (i got sum soda 2 im not a scrooge)

There was a peppoproni pizza, and a cheese pizza and, a sasauge pizza and, a veggie ew pizza with sprinkles in a waffle cone. I ate a pizza slic with no greece cause that bad for skin of all types lik mine.

buffy got extra pizza becus shes a fatso but thats ok i dont judge.

just when i was eaten my second slice i saw spiky kissing buffys mom in the corner

"hey buffs ur mom is rapping that evil vamp guy''

"what''' she windowed.

Buffy walked over their with a bad smile like a g6.

"hey bich go away:

buffy slappd her mom so hard it was shizzle

OOO

later that day i got home frum scool wid a good grade on my maths test becus angels boyfriend help me.

G thanks guy!'' i coined.

"no problemo''' he sed cus he waz spanish his nam was austria.

but there was a problem 4444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444444444444444 he was a vamp!


	19. algi princess diary mah ne w album!

She sent chapter titles for the ones she forgot. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay meh.

* * *

So ANYWAY it was teh prom. i was a senior and all the other kids lookd down up to me. My mom stephanie got me a super cutie dress wuit pink straps tthat showd off my shirt. But who was i going 2 take?

i couldnt tak lana becus she had a concert to go 2 becus of her new album wich she named for me calld "algi princess diary" ps i cam e up wid that myself!) so ANYWAY it was i mean u know becus of stuff.

my mom wasnt bak from the store yet an i was getting worry that i wasnt going 2 have a dress. everything couneted lik seventy times 2 becus it was my junior prom. PS this all rally did happen u see!

anyway sum werewolfs came by and stole my dress" my mom gurgled.

I walked oveh two the werefolf headqatar. inside there was a crytal ball. "algi u must look into the bals for ur future' sed a perso. i did and i saw somethign so ombg wow but im not gonnna tell u becus theat would totaly ruin the story foerever!

i got into the werewolf room. inside was MY dress on a rack hangar in the walk in closet wid sum other super prettty stuff. "hey u " typed a were wolf. he was so tall and dark handsome and i luved him. it was lik fifty shads of gray.

anyway the wolf guy got a knee and started singng call me mayby lik so romance and it blew eveyons haerts up so bad i was lik omg and got hotter than teh moon.

omg wat are u doin wid my freindboy!" smelt willow. she was so cut i cuddle her stuffy doll. of corse we couldnt stay becus of the time zon e diffrence but i mad sur that they all got my new album " algi princess diary" so dat they could lisen to all the cool song s i wrot about being a girl wid wings that has a super togh life and no one liks her but she gets them in the beauty face witgh her pretttiness and gets a ll the bad guys.

then i got a sex but the wolf guy and the willow got police checkups in prison becus i was still in scool but thats ok i brok them out and gav them chocolats to mak up for dat.

maybe head of state romney dosnt likdat but i followd him on his trial and was his scary; lawyer!

but who wuld win when the cas goes to the Supereme court?


	20. like my fiends cum

NO SHE INSERTED ME INTO THE FIC WHY JIGGLY WHY?|  
This is the worst thing since Avril Lavigne married Chad Kroeger.

(and I am not on a diet!)

* * *

a/n Hey guys and girlfiends i just wanted to say thak u for all da luvluv 33 epecialy 2 lord thyrowig for postin mah stuff and 2 rjalker 4 gettin me all the feeback! u guys rok! oh aned if u want my new album ''Algi Princess Diary' lik tell me in a revow or something and ill send u da songs ok.

So i was on my 1 tour for mah new album Agli princess diary when i got calld up by my freind lord thyrowings (ps that s u!) Hes lik the hotest guy evuh but not so mmuch as me anyway we were hanging out in phillie. i got a cheesestack and hes on a diet so he just ate water. But then someone poisoned the water it wasnt me i swear and he totally died.

"aw u dead" i smiled and calld his family 2 tell them he dead now. Its sad, but i'l;l get over it. after all a lot of my freinds die but i never do becus i cant die member?

at the funeral i met another one of mah besties rjalker he was wid his girlfreind taylor swift.

"omg" i warp drived. Taylor was sooooo pretty she waz likee 2 god for him so i brok them up.

"hey taylor ur 2 pretty for him"

"yah ur totally write" she wazaled. so she smaked him in da face wid her hand of warrior and he was lik underwater scared.

"we are never ever ever gettin bak together with u and me u now? " then she startlpked signing the song for all us at the funeral we laghed and cried i t was 2 good.

"Hey taylor ur not bad wuld u lik 2 cum wid me on my algi princess diary tour tour?' I was bein honest ande that ment icouldnt tell a lie or else somebody mite die.

''like sure hang on i hav 2 call my mom and ask 1

"Ok.'

when we got bak to sunnytown thats the buffy town member? i went 2 mah houze to vextroy the paparazio wid the cameras cuz even though i am sooo prettty thay cant take 2 many photogrophies of me or my beauty wuld lik kill dem cus they wud kill themseves cuz they cant hav me.

So i was at my house wid the cat in da hat when my phone ring rang.

"HELLO BISTRO' i sad.

"hey its taylor i want 2 cum but someding happend."

oh no

"buffys been kidnappered!"


	21. rjalker sorru dis is for YOU!

NO NO NO NO NO JIGGLY I HATE YOU NO

* * *

a/n i am so glad u all want 2 hear mah new album Algi Princess Diary!11111 omg im goin to find tim to get it on tah interentets so u can all sing it wid me!1 I am ma going to 2 talk 2 tyhro to get it on hereee!1

oh and im sorru rjwalker i didnt k now u werent a girl!

So i just finish my ne w movier calld The Storu of Algi Princess Diary mah new alubm when i got a call phone from da president of prussia!1

"Algi i just luvluv ur new album Algi Princess Diary can u giv me a copy? he caroled.

I sed WHAT BICH and hung on up becus he was so mean and he waz buffys cuzin and i didnt lik that.

But i did giv my album (thats Algi Princess Diary mya new album () 2 buffy be4cus she asked so nicey and sade pleeze and thank u so i gav it 2 her. she rally rally lik it even thogh she s not that smart and cant handle my funky rok.

But 2 get mor perpole 2 buy my album thats Algi Princess Diary i had 2 do well in da debates. the ALBI+UM DEBATERS.

I got on stage. there was omg katy perri and da wall street band!

OK" crowned the moderbater she was morgan freeman. "u each hav like fiv minuets to explane why ur album is better ok GO"!

katy perri got up to explane why but the crod lik bood her off teh stage.

"i think mah abums bettah becus i did a duet wid buffy! she sang and my eye rolld. like a sparrow

"nononono my albums sooo muc h better than u i sang lik fiv songs and i got the bieber feiver!

and every1 cheered ilk for me and my fambly but they coulndt mak it why dad why i cried a bit but then i was bettr becus all my freind got me a suprise birthday party at the HALL OF BIRTH.

"aww happi BIRTH day' undulated my freind nikki member i bought her bak 2 life after buffo killd her wid her axe of blood.

i opend my present . sinister inside waz...a baby!11

"OMGI its buffys baby!" xrayed russia she waz looking so tramp vampy that i killd her like DAT BOOM.

"no its snot" i preambled. Rjawalker got buffy preagenat!"


	22. Beibes at THEOLIVE GARDEN!

It somehow got worse.

* * *

So Rjalker an her galfiend jUSTIN BIEBER got in to a car accdent cuz rjaker was drink and driving lik lindsy lohan who dumpd her so hard she fell lik a wuss and ended up in a dumpSTAR.

ANYway i was lik OMG U JUST got lik arrestedand stufff u R such a crimininal!11

buffo was there to bale her outtof jail but i convicted her of rap and she totallly went to jersey prison for biches.

bu5t RJAKER wasnt out of teh fryer yet the clcock sed 12:68 that mean that their was still tim for her 2 confes.

"Girl u lik hav to confes to the rap and the murdr or i'l lik hav 2 kill u. i nickered.

"but u are ugly so ha!11' RJAKer cowrote on her mortgarge but she waz lik so ugly that the govner came and when he saw her she lik threw up on her all oveh.

So she dieed a thousan times an even buffs got to kill her hah LOL i got sum ice creamies for us all aftr her funerally.

Then her galfiend BIEBER calld me.

"what u want BICH"? I inspired.

that got a standin ovary from the awdience. the y cheered so hard that the caulifolo hangin on the sealing droppped and smashed in everbod's faces but not the pretty ones becus i savd them all at the last minuet wid my super speeed. One of da ones was...ONCE DIRECTION!

"hey thank u so much for not me killd!" he purpled and then he kissd me on mah secret spot.

"ohoh oh oh i scratched and den he took my clothes on.

he was so super sex hot lik brian seacrest.

But there was a prob. when we were doin a frenching...BUFFY!11


	23. the PRESIERDENT

I don't even think this qualifies as a Buffy fanfic anymore. It's more like an insane tween fanfic.

* * *

I waz at new yourk bicth city wid the kool kids who were smokin hot lik ice. i went to da united natoins as ambassarator for teh pres who likd me so much i waz the first ladylady and his wif who was buffy was only teh secondth.

"biches and gentleman: i britney speared. I starte d 2 sing mah new song "Algi Pretty" from mah new album Algi Princess Diary" and everbod star ted 2 explod wid passsion 4 me.

"OMG ALGI AGLI AILG!111l; sad a totaly hawt guy it was that presiden of syria.

"hey cutie but' i scozed. he fanted cuz i was so hot i melt his face.

Then the girfs and teh guys. got al up in my bidnesss i was lik waaaat so i unleashed my atak dogs frum teh pound the alarm.

WOF WWOF WOOOF WOOOF WOOOOOOFFOF GAGEM STYLO

soooon there were no ppl theyre they so ded.

then teh prezident calld me up maybe.

I smickled. "WHAT U WANT BICH"

'''' algi i am divorce buffy ur my 1 luvluvluv. ''

'oh well we jus hav 2 kill buffs then so u cud marry ME

then rjalker cdalled but he totaly holocausted the jews and marrieed hitler (hes stilll aliv cus of buffy) so i sad NO I DONT TIHINK SO BICH and i laghed and i killd him and got a noble peice prise cus he was a saten warshiper.

but then...the prezident was kidnapled!?e.


	24. Mah new concert 4 Algi Princess Diary!

Don't you just hate life now?

* * *

So anyway all may new freidns lik suicidered leavin me alon in the dungone. it wsa dark an gray lik in fifty shads. ther were corpse alll aroundu the christ mass tree in da room. I waz in his bond chanes. hangin there. just hangin.

Of courses i still had mah new tayloor swifty Cd and i used it 2 cut me down.

Ps i hav it its soooo goood but not as good aas mah new album Algi Princess Diary u shud totaly get it lik rite now!

i got sum ice creme at teh mall rjalker want sum but he did stuff to children and waz arrested.

i got my lana del rey shooes on she haz a new album u know? its so awsome lik so much better tha that craptina stuff u suck so much FOOLY FOOL!

So crapp agulieria came and sed "agli i dont lik u" so i sang mah ndew song "algi i luvluv u" frum my new album Algi Princess Diary and she gav up on music foreverever becus i was jsut so much betteh than her. her song you're body got bannd and my waz the only on e that play every day allday on everwere.

Willow waz there but shes a lesbo so she got bannd by prop 8.

Buffy cam but she waz thrown out an aeroplanet. isnt that so ironic dont u think its lik rain on ur wedding gay ps i luv that song i just herd it on mah radio and it so good it sung by britney spears no?

I sold like all teh ticks in da world 4 my tour i was wid lana del rey she opener and i got mah tyler swift and spears to be my backup agnets. the sarin gas 4 our affects waz so awesum the crowd couldnt even lik move or nothin it was so awsome! after the show i talked to Lana. shes not a lesbion so it was ok.

"Hey bich we go on in lik five minuets are u done wid ur makeup"? i bootleged.

"no but u hav to listen 2 me we cant go on taylo rswift has been kidrapped!

"WE hav 2 like sav talyor!"


	25. Peoms an poerty

Okay, what the hell is wrong with JIGGLY?

* * *

THIS chapter is in form of a poetry becuase i just leaned how to do it rite in my engrish class!

Ok her eigo

Algi

me was her but not to be

that is teh answer

but who is thy

thou shell not passs

underearth

firefire and rain

we found luv in a hopless place

That was algi poem yes.

Here is rjalkers poetm but i warn u she has bad grammer!

HI im rjaker

Im lik a bich asdflka

i cant spel hahaah

luk at me im so ugly im a uggo wah!1

i am a romney!

This is buffy poem shes okay if u know what I mean. I mean sexy.

Hey I'mBuffy.

Lets go have some sex in my bed.

Im totaly a slut but thats ok becus i have tons of sex.

one guy spik i sexed fifty tims a day. we sexed at lunch and suppr and stuff

Sometime we even get naked when we do it

Im so sex.

This is zanders poetry. hes ok i gues but hes gay rite? am i rite?E

Hi im zander

i lik to kiss teh guys becus im gay.

i dont lik girls nonono

i totaly luv christina aguilera.

i lik 2 wear pink and im so fashiony.

Thats it for mah poeems!

MEMBER 2 REVOW OK THANKDRS BUY!


	26. ZANDER GOAT

I just don't think JIGGLY cares anymore.

* * *

So this story hapens at tthe same tim as teh other wit buffy; and me BUt it is in teh past.

One day in the futuru, i was waking from scool. nikki was wit me be cuase she was ded not!

Hey agli" she broiled. "i totaly got ur new album Algi Princess Diary and i luv luvvv the song "Algi Pretty" and algi i luv luv u" from ur new album Algi Princess Diary availiabial now. u shud totaly get algi new album Algi Princess Diary. it is teh best album sinc e the jonas naked brother.

gee whiskers" algi baked. "i wud totaly get tat album. it sournds sooooo cooooll so muc bettr than rjakeers album Im So Ugly haha.

anyway i was vote class prez and i got lik five oscars for helpin ssum old lady walk.

then i got a lettr frum zander.

"OMg u shud like read it ! tht wasnt nikki she didnt say dat.

"ok ' i closed teh letter and reading it.

"dear agli algi i got ur new album Algi Princess Diary and i want 2 say i totaly did chemistry on ur new album Algi Princess Diary. it rally helpd me understand math. ps i becam not gay 4 u woud u go out wid me i want 2 luv u until u learn 2 luv urself.

OMG zander be sweet lik cinnnaman.!

'hes so elephant" i used a rally big word dat dumbdums might not understand but nikkki did becus she goes harder dan .

"i thin k he wants 2 go out wid u" she clarifield.

"u rally thinik so? ill call him blow up his phon and sex tape him.

so i did that and saidsome stuf and he was by boyfreind even more so than my othr boyfreinds i dumpd them all hah they coulndt even be boyfreinds now becus of the medical stuf i did 2 them.

But ther waz a problemo.

Hey zander mom perso!" i exiled. zander mom waz a clone of buffy mom becus real zander mom died in the war.

"algi u are so prettttty but zanders beeen kindapped!

OH NOO PLEEEZ REVIEOWER!


	27. Warover London

I just don't think JIGGLY cares anymore.

* * *

Ok guys i recieved about 19 requestes for mah new album Algi Princess Diary accroding to lord thyrowig so if u leave a revow and tell me dat u want 2 chemk out my album i wil ltotaly send it 2 u lik the lyrics stuff. Pleeeze reviow if u want in mystoru lik rjalker then tell me pleseplase. ok thnaks bye

oh and heres sum story i know u lik that winkwinkle

Algi thats me was stitchding up her fleshs woundrds from the zombiees but im mortal so i cant die so im not a zombi but other ppl lik that guy was a zombi i killd them and savd human.

everbody got bones in my honoor and i got my own holidday called algidayforever and theyty played mah theme songz frum my new album Algi Princess Diary its called ALGI U DA ONE lik the rihana song onlyy like fifty thousanrd negatives betterr than dat.

but of the aorta there wereee only mirrors. i saw myseslf staraing bak i was so prettty that i got a thingy.

a man said somethin

suddenly we were all at the paryty. i drov every1 jus so u know how we got there, becus i now sum of the reader are stupido and cant read as good as me.

excavate teh wine i sprinkled. oprah was ther she gav me a car but thats raacist so i returned it.

johnh mayer was there 2 omg he was soooo hot he was kisssing zander ina tree first cum marriagen then luv then a carry. in volleyball thats a fowl.

i askd him 2 sing 4 a trak on my new alubm Algi Princess Diary he sad ok, but

buffy mom wasnt there becuz i gave her a stroke so we coud party all nite like were gonna die young but not rally cus i cant die.

the housee boat wid the chef that i expounded waz there. I aquaducted him to my steopmom Morgan.

"hey yall'''' he gorganed. But i didnt lik that my stepmmom was married 2 my uncle so i cut out his spleen.

"aceint egyptian gods i offer this 2 u" i fiended then i ate his heart. ever1 cheeered and Medusa the egyptain goddesss of watr made me queeen of rome.

howover there was a war brewin. we had 2 fihgt...the black eye peas!

omg revow if u;u want moremore!


	28. hey hey uu iwantobeurgirlfiend

Again...she just doesn't care. Or cares too much. Why did we have to tell our children they could do anything, and shouldn't ever give up? Giving up isn't so bad. Sometimes you're terrible at things. Learn from JIGGLY, people.

* * *

I just wan nana say thank u 2 all the guys and firls who help me aloon dis lonly road. I want to thak my betaraeder ashly sinclare and my other person rjalker for helpng me right this. BUT rjalker is a libeliser so i will not thak him instead i will kill him. peace 2u all! i 33 u guys!

I think thererll be like maybe fift ymore chappteirs of this storu im not even lik a percent done yet!

Algi thats me i was resting on tthe dragon that i had boght downtown. It was a friday so there waz a sale but not blak friday cus mom doesnt let me shop then becus of the rapes.

Hurry up harry poter! i srammed at the dragon to make him go fastr. we had to outrun the bufffy robots or else theyll debrain us.

"its ok, i hav my magic wand" he sade but then voldmort did his evul stuff and harry died and voldmeert was a dragon too but a human one lik me excepto im not a human becus i cant die and have wingss but voldemrot doesnt hav those cus hes not me im special.

"Oooh theres a sale on mexican tamponss! I went over and bought some, for me and a few 4 my boyfreind.

it was a good thing i did tooo becus after i left taylor swift came and boght them all becus she needed them 4 her neww music vidoe.

Did i mention i can fly? I wanted to fly. so i did. there was a speed limit but i overtuned it with my legislateur skills. unfortunateely i was such a goood flyer that i got 2 big trophie awards at the same time. wich one shoul d i go 2?

"hey cuba whic should i got to?'' I nettled.

Cuba waz a sociopath major she shud know.

"i dont konw kiss me."

We had airsex but then i had to go becus i luved her so much shee couldnt tak it and suicidered.

But its ok at the funeral i met JUSTIN TIMBALAKE!

"Omg what is DAT?

He was holdin a present. it was

CLIFF?HANGAR OMG REVEIW!


	29. Coke Day

JIGGLY, you never cease to turn my mind to mush.

* * *

A/N: So rjalker his storu is totaly wrong. I am suing him in every country with internet but first heres the REEL DEEL.

and her name is AGLI not alicia get it rite dude.

So algi was i mean i was stoppin my boyfreinds ( i have a million of them) from doing coke becus its bad for youre lungs (hahanot reely the goverment is so stupid all the time!) anyway i got them on dr. phil.

"You earthings hav no idea coke is so bad ur gonna get bad grads in schoooooooooool" he mortared.

But of course i didnt believe him so i conducted a sciencey servey of britain and it showd most people lik the queen and david camera used coke all the tim.e.

"YOUR SO WRONG DUDE" I petered then i gave him some coke to try he tried it and died becus i actualy gave him cycanide.

Gagnam style! we all danced over his body it was time for the commercal break anyway.

so after the snow me and nickki and switzergland went to convert people to scienceology becus thats what celebs like me do . i know they worship pigs but im the prime swine on this block. there were some chicken christains but they be jackin my style Im on that nich now i m like three thousand and 8 ur so 2008 late.

so i became high preist hostess and started to start the ceremony of power. i sacrificd a coupl e of homless jerks that did drugs but not coke i mean the bad kind and i totaly ate their heads off.

their souls were no goood though, so I returned them. I got them on sale anyway becuase it was BLAck Friday!

"OMG we need to go shopping like rite now! theres a sale on stuffs that i want I want them so bad!"

Nikki neeeded to calm down so I knocked her out with some cyanide. she was out so cold but it was winter so that made cents.

But then there was an AVALANCEHE!

oh and rjalker died and was rapped by Justin bieber.


	30. PREGGNANT AGAIN

JIGGLY, JIGGLY, JIGGLY...

* * *

A/N: Rjalker Im sorru but I herd somewhere that u owe someone a lot of child support becuase u did it with so many girls u sicko!

Oh and thankss to all of my REAL+FAns u guys rok! I have so many views and even a fovarite?

It was in the shed that i gav birth to my firstborn child. i named him johnno because he was the young er brothel of edward. it was a good day until Rjalker ate him becuase heshe is a child eater. oh and he dated britney spears and made her crazy thats why she shaved her head for REVENGE.

it was a lucky thing i was on a busines trip to cacun becuase there was a fire in prussia where ;i had a secret house behind a bookshelf underneath the closet but dont tell anybody because if roger willam finds out he will kidnap a baby from NIkki and sell it on the blak market for money becuase when he was litttle he lost his favorite stuff doll toy to a lion that was set free from the los angeloos zoo becuase of a zookeepre that was too busy lookin up photos of his exwife crhsi. crhis was a nice woman but she accidentaly fell of a bridge when she gopt a call from rjalker that said she was ugly.

so rjalker this is all ur fault HAHA im not gonna help you fix this up but u can donate to the REDCROSS?

anyway Buffy came to my house. We had a slumbr party and she broght beer. of course she isnt old enough to drink so i sentenced her to fifty years of hard laboru but we R still freinds u know.

But went i went to visit her in prison,. Algi thats me or iS IT?

ps i flew there becus i hav wings i just got a checkup it turned out to bwe nothing at all.

"OK algi, ur so pretty and good 2 go!" the doctro said. i slurped his nozzle and gave him a n extra big tip[;

then me and rjalker cooked the cat if you know what i mean hehehe

its pretty dirty so anyone under 193 dont look it up but if u do thats exactly what we did.

But then...I PREGNATN and rjlaker the fathermother?


	31. kitten attack

My word...

* * *

A/N: I am so glad lik pancackles that u all luvluvluv my fic soooooooo much i have like almost 50 reveiws come on lets get to 100 !

"Algi i shall grant U almost five wishers" fascist fairey godmother spoken to me.

"five wishes almost yay thats awesomeful!" i goddered. It was a pretty scool day, but i was home alone baking cooks when all suddenly fairy godmomster apparearated in my kitchn.

I get o no respecto from the cocacola companeis. they dont sell me soda even when i fly to they're carts and ask reallly nicely. its like the vietnmanese war all over again. curse the witcheers!

So instead of a bread buttton purdle there was a hell raised up in the streets.

"Fairy stepmothergod i command u smite the unbelievers!

So she waved her magicks wand and all the pepol were slam dunkered by Mickeal jordan SPACE JELLY

Rjakler the hooker he sedeuced the queeeen into given up her year supply of doctor whooooooo for a single kiss. haha he turned her into a frogger and became queen also he had a sex change so hes a girl now rjalker is that rite?

anyway i threw the queen over my shoullder and deposed her with a smittensmile.

HA! The french lionrevolutunion was statin but the presses were still goin. they didnt stop like cnn did in amercia they lost so much businessss becuase no one cared about those litttle blind girls.

it was all sad until i got my baby bumper stick rumper. it was only 5.99!

blak frida;y sales rok like ice cream;y hats.

oh and ps keep askin for mah new album Algi Princess Diary and ill post it someday!1

next chappter: rjalker dies BUT HOWWWWWWW


	32. rjalker fambly cum here

I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. This is all my fault.

* * *

A/N: No u cant have my drugs their not real XD but u can have sum kisses 333

"Cum here and i will sex u up" i sed to rjakler. he was my slave so he did and i did naugthy stuff to him that made him die in pleasure.

"Huh guess I'm just to hot for you." i crucified. then I baked him into a pie and gav e it to Grammy. She luv luv luved it and made a quilt out of it. i laugh. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA

so nikki and i were bak at the lak house wonderin if our parents were ded they disappered but we didnt care as we had wings nikki got some as she ripped them off an angel and sent it to mexico becus it was an illegal immigrant.

we flyed to the orange capital and ate sum lemons there. they were so sweet it wasl lik anorexia.

So then rjalkers stepdad came bak with his little sisters and he married my mom so now i hav a family YEAH!

we huged and then i got my b day presents. i got a new car which was wierd i can fly but whatevs i crash it into the statue of liberty and stole a grenade.

then i ate my cak it was chocoberry and it was soooooo goood that i ate it agan and agian.

Then it was bedtime but OMG THERE WEre alein spiders!

"Don't worry algi i got thems" it was...will smith!


	33. Rjalker haha u UGGO

I hate this.

* * *

A/N: this chaptr gets rally rally graphix so u mitght want to cover youre eyes for a bit.

So anwyay i'm algi and rjalker was like my sex slav he gave me strawberrys. Dont u know that he s a slut becus he is and he is soooooo dirty and i had to give him shots.

anyway it was lik that and then buffy came in and i let her borrow him but shes a lesbian so she just hit him a lot becus hes sooooo anoyyying.

And then buffy mom came in and said i was bein mean 2 her son but i wasnt he was just a skank so i killd her and ate her body.

And then i went on a vacation to Paris it was so amazing that. I posted all the pics on my facebiatch so u shud chek them out if u know mah real name haha u dont i guess ur stupid idiots then.

then of course rjalker got cancer becus he sleeps around so i had to shave his head now hes even uglier.

Then I ate thhe ice cream. it was ok exept that it was uddery good.

Don't u know" exporimented nikki.

"no i do not i am stupoid." sad rjalker

"WAT BICH I KILL U KNOW" I NIBBLED then i crushed his lungs but then i bought him baik 2 life he was rally cheap becus the devil was so annoyed by hi m he gave him a discount wich was good since i forgot too bring any money to hell.

but then...ross perot came in!


	34. I fly touch THE Sky

I hate this _so much._

* * *

A/N: Sorry sooo much i got mono nuclear sis, so i couldnt write until i was at least a little lil bit betta. So hereiam!

So anyway, i was algi. You member that. and i can fly.  
And

I have wings. But i got that vavavoorm like Niki Mirage.

So like I got one directino to be my boyfriends. I am the bees on theyre knees. culsh I lokn ne me baor. Qwer isl itttles. bebe

Buffy was here also.

I ordered the flowes," I sad. It was too late for a refund at the

But more impotently I gave cyanide to the queen of england she died so hard and then i was elected queen by a jury.

thats rite deeal with it

Anyway buff y was voted worst person ever so i banish her to the planet earth. there she would live in peace with the koreans.

"hey algi ur so fine u blow my brain" meteored president obama.

"tha'ts cool dude but Id rather blow u" i textiled then i pentagrammed him.

It was nice that the but then

"Quick getonto me" i quoted he jumped on my back and we flew sooo fast up to the comet.

It was this close to hitting hearth but i stopped it with my xray vision.

"We did it but i did it first and betta so HA!" I turnpiked to buffy. she was soo sade but shes ugly so who cares not me well maby a little but NO!

Guess what? i had a moor. importan job.

Cleaning up the ghetto?


	35. The Grammy Advent

**I hate this _so much._**

* * *

A/N: Okay so i am a bad typer. i got stung by a bee on my hands a lot. and I have arthirtis. So dont be mean magpies.

The stor had a black perso in it but i buy stuff anyway but thats rasict rjalker I tattled so he got arrested and eaten by a porcubear.

I school shoooting ps im so sorry about that i prayed so hard for you that my prayer candles accidnetally inflamed my freinds room but its okay the firefighters got there and saved most her stuff except some stupid photo ablums.

Anyway it was all rjalker s fault.

At the Grammys my albm that's Algi Princess Diary for u stupid ppl I know thats most of you but dont feel bad a lot of people are dumb my album was nommed for best album and best song for "Algi Pretty" and best record for "algi i luv luv u" anyway i won of them all and i beet lana del ray its ok though becus she luvs me and i luv her and she performed her song "pokerface" and it was sweetsie.

I killd the cat in the bag though and got super drunk and drove home and hit like ten cars but whatevs not my prob if some ppl die u cant prove a thingie HA

Also it isnt rite that the congress can illungalize pot i mean i smoke it al lthe time but not when i write this i sear on my; i mean rjlkaers grave hes dead btw.

i fryed kevin's bacon. but the bad demons came like vampires cum. I staked theri hearts out and deafened the grammy stage where the wantered was performing, they were cumming from all sides but i somehow killd them all.

"Algi Pulaski Honduras Smith thank u som uch for saving us" reformed al the celebs. "by tw u are the slayer in facto"

OMG

PLZE REVIOWOWOWOWOWOWOWoejhsidh i luv reveiws 33


	36. somalia famime

_**I hate this so much. SOOOO MUUUUCH.**_

* * *

A/N: Thanks 4 alltheadsupport and the revious ur all like the wind above my wangs C what i did their i bet u did btw i may hav killd my doggie its so sad but i burnted his corpse so the police cant prove nothinggg.

It waz a day. We were lik diamonds in da sky excepto were ppl and not shiny and on the ground but the taylor swift captives in somalia were rebelliious and werent buyin her recrods.

OMG U BYE THIS SHI(t) thats a bad word btw dont say it or ill kill u U BETTA BUY TAYLOR RECORDS AND MA H NEW ALBUM OR I BICH U" i polited them.

the somalians were lik totally ungratful so i killd them but i saved the blood for my baths so i can be Pretty forevuh.

then i playd my new theme song ALGI U DA ONE nd efvery1 gav me gifts i may hav a wig down there but i cured the disease.

it sunday;s its poison i warnedbut Britntey spears didnt listenen so she ate it and died lik aslut.

we and

to rebirth her i had t o get her hubbster to giet me pragenant so i could rewomb her.

"hey britney husband i neeeed u w2 sex me this is mah oath to u rady or not here i cum whereee u be the nite is young" i enshrined.

then theres the band imgaine dragooons but they not that fams0ous are they not?

but thennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn britney husband die?

OK THAT"S IT REVIOUW PLLLLLX

ohbyte the way i found these pills and i dont know if i can drink themm are they safe cuz i gav like fifty 2 my cat 2 checkaroo.


	37. Pickle my Pirates

_***Sigh***_

* * *

A/N: i must say that Blalckdrago has been soooo hepful in editing this masterpies. Hes my american idol lik Carry Under Wood.

There i was in cuba witch is in the pacifico ocaen for those who R stupido lik rjalker. Just so u know i did a reserch on it for scool so i am like an expertica on cuba and all the cubonians who liv there thats what there calld in cuba u shud totaly shave those sorru.

so fidel castroo gave me a lollipop job and then he cancered up my houze party. his bro bro stalin was there to to help him go to the bathroom. he had a itty bitty bladder like a hurrican.

after the show i took radiohead back to the davenport and we had the sex. only this tim i gots me a parakeet with the gift card to remember them buy then they all died cuz they got SDTs but i didnt cuz im like a perfect storm of beautyandagnst.

It be only the south of hour two but hevan hell and home were undernaeath the earth pool in tinkle star galaxo five. Fivor the swimbots" carjacked the mayoro Unduil butt the Demi lovatons were uprosing the orchids.

just then i got a sext from my bff it ssed "girl u are so pretty i just got ur newnew album Algi Princess Diary mah new album and it soooo gooood i will give u an Oscar for it"

and thats how i won my Oscar s for mah album new album Algui Princess Dairy but theres more to CUm see what i did there no u didnt becus ur stupid dont be so hard on urself lotsa ppl are dumbos.

cliff hangie!


	38. laParisanorexia

_**This will get worse before it gets better.  
**_

* * *

A/N: Of course the recquest denial? u stupid!

so then I wen to the Zoo and saw the tiegers. He grouled at me but i pickled him to his face and then i played my my noo album ALGI PRINCESS DIARY and all the birds fainted coz they were fangirls.

i loke fed teh petning zoo And the peacocks were Hulk colored jealous becoz my wings they was so prutty. 'lulz" I gaspeded and then theey h8ted me forvevr.

so i trended my Secrect Services bodyguards and they killed all the peacocks ded.

Then my private hellicopterjetplance flew me out to the ball game and i chapped my new theme song and it like made ever1 sooo happy and my teem wonn!11!

So I went back to Paris, but this time I took pictures because I forgot a lot of fun too. Music, and some people were standing on the roof of the building, as well as my arm breaking and of course the pressure, the story is nonsense.  
So your best friend in the world of SMS, I said, "Oh my God, I can not believe you did that!" Then I looked from the roof, and it is!

i was so hunergy becays i referral my beauty sleep and so i trolloped to the TACOZ please wif my vext fried who id Nickii and then Bufy came and we scarmabled tacos together accpet Buyffy was to fat so i pardoned her up teh play tunnel and she was stcuk and the fireplace and ambulance had to come and poke herout.

When i shpped hom there was a bloo boxes on my hard and i yodeled the guy to scream off my yard. i pushhed opin his box and it was bigger so i yelled him into the swimming pole and the sharks etted him then i partied all nite.

and tehen the dor OPENNED!1!1

Clif fhangers!1111111111

plx revios or i'll beso dad and ill cry and my cat woll go to the orphangage.


	39. Drako give me ursexybody

I was wrong.

* * *

A/N: So sorry about not bein well last chappie. I had to g sych ward but I swear im not crazy bich like Linsday LOHAN. ps im prettier than U all so stop bein meanies lik fefectiosfeline or else ill kill u slowly with knives 3

oh and mah cat died but it was not my fault U CAN PROVE ANYTHING

So i was drako malfoy and iw as in love with algi. We had bondages between us. We were like fifty five shades of grey except i was algi and he was drako malfoy. so i gave him my body becuase tonites his lucky night i know he wants it ohwoahwohwohwowhwohwoh thats me singing my new song called "channel PINk" from my new album Algi Princess Diary its like frank oceann but not as gay. Oh and he is so thats not racist got it punks?!

anyway me drako and algi went to the underground world of tokyo. they had neon hish perfuming there with her band but she died so i sang instead.

"but i can fudge u betta biches" i wimpoled. The crowd feared.

Just then the demons attackd drako and castratedo him.

But we can alway s adopt so that not too bad.

I got out mah laser sword stake that i stolen from buffys mother and jacked their wagons they died. The blood rained on me;The blooooooood raaaiiinnneeeeddddd on meeeeeee.

As a reward on my walk home i got a sext from the Doctor.

"OMG ALGI U GOT AN A ON UR SCOOLWORK!" doctor who milked.

"of corse i got a "a" im cool lik vanillla ice u bich' i depimpled.

But ive been kidrapped!" he marmaladed!

What bow wow noww?

ps leeve good reviows or else death ;3 thats mah dead cats face33


	40. OMG ITS MY BIRTHDAYA LIKE SSOO SPOON!

I'm not even reading these anymore. My brain has melted enough.

* * *

A/N: so I got the new phillip phillipines album with HOMe and every1thing and i mustsay i would tottly let him braek into my home and assault me lik chris brown. It hurts soo goood. btw the police question me about mah cat but i tottaly denied everthing and they beliebed me like stupid irish immigranites.

Anyway i was teh doctors new company and he gave me a mystic clock neclace. he said "dude if u ever brake this thingie then the daleks will cum on u and it wont be pretty." he said yes he did i herd him with my own eyes.

of course he was wrong. Im always pretty. And its not lik the daleks have weapons or anything i stolen them all when they werent lookin they shud get glasses because IDK.

Well anyways it was an uggo watch so i jackhammred it with mah jackhammer Hello Kitten backpak i got on amazon (it was half off(.

Then the delaks came but i shot them in the foot with my boa constructor. while they be triping i had sex, wid the doctor then i activated the blue box thingies self-instruct.

Just then amy pond came! only she was amy ocean now becus she was so fat.

She helpd me bury all the dead people that the doctor and the daleeks killd. Sum people were like still aliv but we buriedd them anyways we be lazy and hot girls but im hotter like a sauna.

Amy that jellous bitchhqueen decided to totes steel my grammy award but she dont know that i secretlly spiked her booze with my dead cats ashses so i curesed her with the anceint demons of felinetopia and they skinned her and now i wear her pelt like an accessorize. I even wore it down the paris run way and i got a gold medal from the olympics cus all the judges wet their pants when i saw them.

but now i have to... win the games? !

CLIFHANGER REVIEOW NOW OR I GET MAAADDDS!11` JK


	41. LIKE FOR REALS THIS TIME I SWEAR ON MY H

A/N: Stupid ppl u guys need to readmy story more closerly becus ur missing my points i swear its gettin better and better!c

oh and revieow review reviewwwwwwwplslssslslsls

I MEAN IT OR I KILL U ALL

Algi is I and me I walked to scool.

"Algi You are so late that u went back in timeeee" the teacher ms. Globglob rattled.

Suddenly i was in prohistoric times with the caveman and dinos.

But then i just walked back to the present in my new prom dress that my mom mom totes bought 4 my bday. even thoug prom is, already, over.

Suddenly i got a text fromthe Taliban.

"hey algi i got ur new album Algi Princess Diary and what song do u think is better Algi Pretty or algi i luvluv u or channel PiNK?"

But they were terrors so I bombed their children and ate them all with the help of the alaskans. (not Palin woman though because I think i killed her but I'm not sure can some one remind me)

I dont get fat just so YOU know becuase Im on the diet of the hollywood infamous people that I invented usin only my head and not my heart so theirs no love only good lookin.

Lucky for me all the boys in da club wanted me even though, you now, i was babysittin. She was just a baby but, then the boys wanted 2 get sum so i dropped baby like its hot and gave it to them.

"Hey algi nice baby but i like ur body better" someone said who was it? Its Rory Williams from doctor WHO you idiots hes not married to Amy Ocean anymore because guess.

THAT FAT

And she was killed because I killed her.

So Rory and I made superlove in my basement with the lights out cuz he's not that pretty if u know what i mean he should totally go on my diet.

But then his wife sued me OOOOOOOOHHH CLIFFFFFFFFFF

REVIEW NOW OR LIKE DIEEEEEE


	42. gothgothgothgottgoth

A/N: Okay i admit it I do the proofreads of my story no one else does it, just me. Is that Ok? But now I have a real beta person so its super better.

BTW i looked it up Sara Palin totally did die so you know. Shes fifty percent dead. Complete me.

This is where the story starts just in case your stupid you probaly are but thats Ok because I know lots of stupid ppl.

I walked home in the rain. I was soo sad. my boyfriend was cheating on me with that bitch Madonna. I totally went super goth after that so my hair is dead black like the morning sky. I took my regular blood bath and then took my clothes off.

Just then I got a text "Algi I saw you naked"

It was just some guy though so I didnt care because I'm so bootiful that I was featured in a magazine but not on the cover becuase its my time of the month if you know what I mean.

There was an explosion. boom.

I ran outside and discovered that I forgot my cute purse with the sparkles on da bag so I ran back inside and got it. It was by the shelf with the asperagus but I had to throw that away because I think the hair woman I bought it from was a Mexiacan and I didn't wasn't to be deported with the fish.

So I blacked up the place with my gothy gothiness and I was sooo popular like even more than I was because thats cool and junk. Just so you know goths are totally in right now.

I killed some people for blood and had a sunday with sprinklers and peanuts on it. And blood.

Then I did goth stuff and had a goth party with a goth band called The Goth PPL 3.

Also i killled everybody there for there blood yummy in my tummy.

Im not a vampire just so youj know I got tested I'm not like that twilight guy jacob or whatevs I'm so hot on my own Im like an antarctica fireball of goth.

Then there was a ummm tornado!

Thats the cliffhanger don't worry theres sooo much more!

ok thats it bye 4 now!


	43. Ihate u u freaksos

A/N: STOPID BETA PERSN U GAV UP! I H;ATE U SOO O O MUCCCCHC!

I was , their was stupidd breta person ashley and she waz uggly and fats lik hydochlorine acid and i killd her so bad i killd her even when she died dead.

so i totaly killled every body i new and then i touchd them and then thats taht fo,lks.

if there be hasthags plz follo me on twitser or else?!

I just do the job meself from now ons till end of time. time

just then wolferine came. i held him he sobs becus nobodie liks him so i lik him so much hes happy agan lik MS. SANCHEZ

Im now a super wolve calld algi an i hav wings pllus 20 sets of claws that i use to knit and gnat.

then i shavd my head like brittney spears becus of the paparassi mafia who stoled wolferine but i saved hi m becus i ate my veggie tablets.

ALGI I CONGRATS U!" wolfsterine blistered and i huged him. then Al Kida attaked but i raked them back in i borrow the rake from justina who was totes rite next 2 me sh e was i promis dont u trust me anymore? it smelld like fish row so i crack it in halves tho and then i parted Amy Ocean with it.

"frum sea to shinning sea i declare this lands teh land of Algi" i speeched like martin lutheran prince jr and then i was given a pair of sexy sandales by Morocco (my new bffff) who happening to be standin their all along even when she wasnt.

of course theyhad lik a feaaaast 4 me and i ate a lot but I was trippin on dat hollywoodie diet thingie and i won the lotto bevcus i found the ansers in the soup of the gods that i like created frum the bodies of the DEAD that i killed relax it was only. Like. maybe fifty twenty a hundred ppl.

But then there was the REPUBICAN ARMY MACHETEMACHINE!

see its not soooo badddd with ou;t a spellcheque or a beta whateavs imma gonna leave now bye freaks.


	44. kingdom OF ABLOOOOD

A/N: Sorry i was very GRR last time but Im super calm now i rally dont want to kill anyone any more i swear plz stay stay forever i will care 4 u never leeave stay aliv stay aliiiivvveeeeeee

I am so pretty i lock up the uggos in the base ment. sometimes i give them foood but i usually skin that them alicve. Then they are sen t to the fire hell of hotness.

Of Corsica, i always macke sure 2 drain most of the blood for mah baths but even then theres so much that i give sum 2 all my friendy bffs specially lady gaga ps i found out shes totaly lana del ray in disguyse.

every full mooon i spread my wings and hav sex with a lucky perso sometimes they dont want 2 but im so pretty we do it anyway even if it be the doctro or gayzander or betsy ross.

in any even t the politcal protesters didnt like my politicos so I cut theyre hands off and fed them 2 my private fleet of pet gothic raven crows. my ravencrows are my eyes in da night when i forgot my night vision goggles, and tehn they alert me to betrayers so i can punish them with knives.

I had already Conquered sunnydale thats buffys town and i blew up the rest of californica so i could build ALGICITYTOPOLI witch beith my greatesth acheivmenth in herstory. this city is my queen dome and i rule it with iron fists of FURYS.

When i cum 2 town all the stupid ppl hide in bunkers so i take their children frum them and give them 2 the gods then i sloooooooowwwwlllly kill them unless the y follow my popular ways lik good little people. ,

But when i reach new york i see that buffy has a buffy army to buffy me in my bufsfy so i prepare

2

AATATTAAAAACK!2

C U NEXT TIM!

HINT HINTS THERS A BATTLES GONNA GO DOWNTOWN!


	45. pyramidpowercrystalwar

A/N: Ok so my best bff freind told me goths be out and boybands in so i dedicat this new chappster to One Director i just luv their songs like U Know UR BEautiful and little thingies even thogh i think there stupid stalin is always rite right?!

I was at a One Director concerta. they played sum covers of my songs like channel pInk and algi i luvluvu and then they invitationed me on stage. I glady took theyre panckackes and stole there knickers for my collection. just then there was a hurrycane but i destroyed it with my lazer eyes that i got frum the supermakermarket. Its calld WallStore and i invented it with alberta eintein just be4 the world war 4 that i won by myself no thanks 2 buffy becus did ;u; know she was a mexico spy spying on mexic o? i didnt but that didnt matter becuase atomic bombs are like my good lookin body.

Then the egyptains were blastin us from the past.

"Algi do u have the pyramid power?" marginalized the QUEEN OF CRANES.

"WJHAT BIATCH of course i do silly. U mad. " I empired.

"Nikki BIATCH get behind me" i unrapped then i guarded her with the speen of nellentorp.

The bombs be in place. "ITS gonna mayby blow up soon. " Oreganoed Haiti then he blew it up what a bimbo but it worked and the pyramid was destroyed be334fore thelasers lased.

YAY BUFFY  
conspired the crowd. I could not beliebe it. Theyre all in on the conspiriciy!11

IT LOOKS LIKE I HAD 2 TAKEDOWN THE GOVERNMENT OF AL LTHE WORLD.

Beafro i could tho i gav my respects to those dead dummies like One Directino but i savd them at the last minuet with a kiss frum my lips. I smild. But it didnt work they still dead oh crapat least i tried didnt i. Its not like i secret poisoned them at the concert and then blew up the pyramid where they be 2 double kill them then the kiss i sucked all the blood and air outta them thats not what happend at allll please believe me please ur my only hope.


	46. finalNOT! ps I hate YOU

A/N: Im thinkin about making a new fic thats a spinoff, you all know the character of Ganon right? Well hes from a zelda game and he was in the story a while ago so Im going 2 write a new story about him its called "GanonCanon" get it? My freind totally came up with that. Shes soooo smart like even moreso than me. Anyway heres another chappie of this fic which is btw infinite.

I look at Algi whos btw super pretty and she was stuck in the well so i helped her out.

"Geewhiskers thankles" i said as he help me out of the well it was ganon btw u should totally read his new story here its called GanonCanon.

"NO prob u should read my new story here its called GanonCanon. he ventilated.

"OK i will hey would u lik my new album Algi Princess Diary (ps im gonna put that up 2 as a story its going 2 be called Algi Princess ?Diary and have all th e big hits)

"Surething sugar honey." he submerged then I licked him even more.

We drank sum brine and then i had sex and so did he?

But whatevs im like a goddesss of everything so hes lucky that i blessd cursed him not like the witch that haunts these woods and eats ppl eeeewwww anyway me and the witch trade cookin tips on occasionly.

I rubbd his thang and then he touched my wahwah and i giggld. We sexed. Then i took off my clothes and he went a way becus i was naked and thats a sin but its ok i sexted him but then he caugt the plague.

BTW i was spreadin the plague just so u know

But i cured him with luvluvluvluvluv and then i asked for milk.

"Hey cani have sum milk up in herre?" i asked,for milk.

"u want sum soda?''' he bonked bak

"sound awesome" i weeped

Then we had party and the fun.

but BUFFy crashed it on sudden!


End file.
